Sleep Well Lily
by Space Banshee
Summary: Loki has a sweet conversation with his small daughter while trying to comfort her before a storm.


_Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, or Loki (I wish) Or anything else but Lily. :)_

**A/N: This is more movie based than comic. I prefer Loki in the movies than comics by far. Loki doesn't have any other children for the sake of this fic. Again "Movie Based" ENJOY the cuteness!**

She gave his green cloak a slight tug, her small hands wrapping around the florid cloth.

He looked down at the small child, a smile tugging at the corner of his slender mouth.

"Lily." He addressed her calmly. He squatted down to her eye level, a strong hand gripping her small waist, pulling her in closer proximity. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked, his voice of silken.

"They say there is a bad storm coming." She whimpered.

He let out a small breath of amusement, mirth deep in his eyes, although he tried to keep a comforting expression. She was just like her mother, undoubtedly afraid of storms.

"Yes, there is." He wasn't going to lie to the child. "But you are safe inside, I assure you." He gave her a wide smile.

She sniffled, inching closer to her father. "You promise daddy?"

"Would I lie?" He asked, seriousness in his tone.

She quirked an eyebrow and blew a strand of wavy hair from her small round face. His statement was obviously amusing to her, she may be young but she knew of his reputation.

"They don't call you god of lies and mischief for nothing daddy."

He stared at his intelligent little girl and then broke out into a mild chuckle. "And who should I be smiting for telling my six year old daughter these tales?"

She squirmed some, swaying side to side, her curls bouncing with her laughter. "Mommy and she said they aren't tales, but only facts."

Loki again, let out a chuckle. "Well, your mother may go missing now, so I hope I'm your favorite." He teased.

"I love you both the same." She pouted, a bottom lip trembling as if he insulted her.

He tilted his head, his lips pressed tightly together as he examined the small girl before him. She was indeed just like her mother. "Well- I am glad to know you love us equally, although if you must know you are my favorite daughter."

The little girl narrowed her eyes at her father and then gave them a quick roll and smacked her lips together. "I'm your only daughter daddy."

He laughed as this, and pulled the little girl into his lap and lifted her up onto his hip as he stood up tall. "Yes, well perhaps you'll have a sibling someday to toil with hmm?"

She sighed. "Perhaps but first you and mommy have to spend some time alone together. At least that is what I heard…"

His face became flustered and he let out a slight cough. "Well- you are no longer talking to Fandral. That is for certain."

She only giggled, wrapping her small arms around her father's neck as he walked down the golden corridors of the palace.

Loki carried Lily to her room, sitting her on her bed.

"Can't I stay up with you? I don't want to sleep during the storm, what If I don't wake up?"

Loki sat on the edge of the small girl's bed, he sighed sadly, his expression solemn.

"You will wake up m'dear. I promise you. I'll stay right here." He reassured, with a soft smile and promising eyes.

"Promise?" She looked up at him with pleading emerald eyes.

"Yes, now lets get you tucked in hm?"

He pulled her covers back as she crawled into bed, snuggling into the sheets. Loki covered her up, tucking her in tightly.

Lily rested back into the pillow, smiling up at her father.

He returned her small gesture, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Now go to sleep little one."

Lily closed her eyes, drifting to sleep slowly just as she felt her father place a small kiss to her forehead.

"Love you daddy." She murmured, through closed eyes and vague sleep.

"I love you too." He replied softly, in a hushed whisper just as she fell asleep.

Only moments later, winds picked up and the sound of gushing raindrops radiated off the roof tops.

But nothing could be heard by the little sleeping child, Loki's child.

**Leave a review! Let me know what ya think! :)**


End file.
